Light my fire
by HotRussianVodka
Summary: "I would say we are 'friends with benefits', but since we are not friends…"  One-shot. Slightly Kobra Kid/OC  Based on Danger Days: The True Lives Of the Fabulous Killjoys


**A/N: So, yeah. My first story on ! I'm excited ^_^**

**I don't own My Chemical Romance (sadly).**

**R&R**

**xoxo HotRussianVodka**

Soleil walked out of the diner and saw Kobra Kid sitting on the porch. Moon shone so bright, that his blond hair seemed slightly blue. He was wearing yellow tiger-stripped sleeveless shirt and black jeans. His red ray gun lied nearby.

"Hi, Kobra," said Soleil sitting beside him. "Um, what's up?"

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Wow, no need to be so rude, "Kobra glared at her. "I just wanted to talk." After uncomfortable pause Soleil cleared her throat and continued. "I know that you don't trust me, and, believe me, I wouldn't if I were you…"

"But?" Kobra interrupted her.

"But what?"

"It is obvious that you want something from me. So screw the foreplay and get to the business. "

"No, man, I just wanted a company," Soleil sighed. "So, how is it going?" She said, looking up at Kobra.

"How _what_ is going?" asked Kobra in annoyed voice.

"Well, everything. What's new?"

Kobra look at the girl sitting beside him. Her dirty blond hair was messy and covering her eyes. Sitting only in white T-shirt and shorts she was slightly shivering from cold. He sighed. "Nothing. Nothing is new for a freaking three weeks, Soleil, and you know it," he said. "Your turn. Tell me everything, I really wanna know!" he said sarcastically.

Soliel looked at him again and blow her bangs out of her eyes. "OK. Well, yesterday Grace drank all Poison's coffee, so she was hyper! Really, you should have seen it!"

"I have."

Soliel pretended that she didn't hear Kobra's grumble and continued. "And then Ghoul tried to calm her down but she kicked him! Oh, it was hilarious! Have you seen his face?" Kobra chuckled. "I mean, I am ready to give her coffee every day if she'll punch him again. Priceless!" She was silent for a moment. "But then your brother started PMSing and ruined everything. He is such a killjoy!"

"He really is," said Kobra smiling.

Soliel sighed and looked at the Moon. It was very big, almost unreal. She smiled at the sight.

"Soleil?"

"Mm?"

"You really wanted something from me, didn't you?" asked Kobra skeptically. Soleil was looking at her feet and biting her lip. "So spoil it."

"Doyouwannahmphn?" she said very quickly.

"What?" Kobra laughed.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" said Soleil slowly.

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" she pressed a finger to his mouth. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"What did you mean by that?" whispered Kobra.

"Don't be silly! I need something to keep my mind from the shit that happens every day. In different situation I would overeat or watch TV, but here… "

"You could help Party with the car!"

"First of all, I don't know anything about the cars! Plus Party won't let me be near his precious baby," she added quietly. "So sex is the only option for me."

"But why me?" asked Kobra. "It's not like we're friends or something like that. Sometimes I can't stand you!"

"Ok, let's start. Jet Star. He is totally in love with Agent Cherri Cola. He almost drools every time he sees her." Kobra chuckled. "Fun Ghoul. He's so short that sometimes I think that he's a kid. Not to mention that he behaves himself like one. Who's next? Party Poison. Let's face the truth, dude looks like a lady. I mean his hair is almost as long as mine and he's really skinny. Plus he talks funny. So you are the only option, man. Sorry."

"What about Show Pony?"

"Really?" Soleil frowned. "I think he likes Poison. We're in one team, me and Pony, get it?" Soleil chuckled.

"And why am I the only option?"

"Gosh, you're boring!" she mumbled. "Well, you are tall; I've always liked tall guys. You're not gay, you don't look like a girl and you're not in love with anybody."

Kobra was silent for a minute. He run a hand through his blond hair. "And if I don't find you attractive?"

"Well, you have to options – me or your hand. So cut the crap. You wanna have sex or not?"

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Soleil walked out of Kobra's room wearing only his yellow T-shirt and mumbling something about "stupid skinny giant". She stepped to the main room to drink coffee and was pouring herself some when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned around and saw Party Poison and Fun Ghoul glaring at her.<p>

"Good morning, guys," she said, sipping her coffee. "Slept tight?" She smiled.

"Nice outfit," grumbled Poison.

"Thanks, man," she turned to Ghoul. "Why is he PMSing again?"

"Well, I dunno. Maybe it's because he looks like a girl, you know. I think it's his time of a month."

"Look, talking midget!" spat Poison angrily.

Soleil looked at them puzzled. "Ok, lovebirds, I think I better go now." She said waving her hand and grubbing another coffee for Kobra Kid. "See ya later!"

"Wait a minute," said Poison. "Don't you wanna tell us something? Something about last night?"

"Um, no?" she shrugged.

"Cut the crap, lady! We know about you and Kobra!" said Ghoul angrily. "And I am not that short," ha added, punching Poison's shoulder.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Soleil.

"Really? And for who is another coffee?" asked red haired man.

"Well, you know, I, urgh… I love coffee so much that I need double portion of it. Plus I'm really lazy so I grab another one. Now I don't need to go for it twice!"

"And who was screaming and moaning in Kobra's room?" asked Poison.

"Kobra, duh. I've always told you – he's nuts!"

"You were out of your room when I checked!"

"I needed fresh air," said blond girl. "By the way, it sounds stalk-ish , Poison. Why were you checking my room?"

"You are wearing Kobra's shirt," said Ghoul with a sweet smile on his face.

"Well, that's because…" Soleil looked around the room as if she was looking for help. "Screw it," she sighed. "You got me."

"That is disgusting!" said Poison. His face was boiling with anger. "We have a kid in this place, you know. And because of that _noise_ I didn't sleep this night."

"And who would think that you are that much of a screamer…" mused Ghoul.

"Shut it, mate," said Soleil, glaring at short man.

"So what are you know? A couple?" said Poison, running a hand through his acid red hair.

"I would say 'friends with benefits', but since we are not friends…"

"Great, you are not even friends, but you shagging each other anyway! How charming!" cried Poison. "It's not the right time for that stuff, Soleil," he said in calm voice.

"It's just sex, P," blond shrugged.

"Yeah, relax man," said Ghoul and clapped his hands. "Anyway..."

"Soleil, what took you so long?" Ghoul was interrupted by Kobra's sleepy voice. He walked in the room wearing just his jeans. "Oh shit!" he said noticing his brother and Fun Ghoul. "I can explain."

"No need, honey. Your boyfriend already did that," said Ghoul smiling sweetly.

"Shut it, midget," muttered Soleil


End file.
